lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Theholder's blogicle
it was a rainy day i had just got back from work tierd and week i went to sleep i woke up to screaming i looked out my window i saw nothing but death ran to my dresser and pulled out my 44 i ran to the door and went outside the 1st thing i was was a man feeding on a yung woman i shot him i went over to see if she was ok she was dead missing half her body i frew up ass the rotign corps moved i ran away and stoped at the police station i was so many of them tryign to get inn i hid in the bosh hopeing they would not find me i was a man not far from me waveing tellign me to come over here so i did i ran so fast my hard allmost gave way he said are you ok yung man i said yes just a bit shocked he sad well i cant blame you i wish i could tell you whats going he told me to follow him to his house he said in a calm deep voice o by the way my name if daved as we walked to his house he put his hand on my cheast and said stop do you hear that i heard a small moan i said yes he grabed me and we ran to the house he opend the door wne i got in he shut the door and nailed a larg plank of wood to the door he said were safe for now he was old i could tell hes week from all that running he said go down stears and get sum ammo i went down stears and saw a larg gun cage filled with al types of guns rifles assult rifles shot guns and snipers he said sneeking uo behind me liek my stash i said after jumping in yah sorry im a but jumpy today he said its ok here theres ammo in this box he said get sum sleep will leave tomorrow i went tosleep he woke me yp the next day saying get ready were leaveing i still half asleep said why he said look outside if you want to know why i saw hords moveing past are house he had bags if food and guns he said this shud last us till we reahc union city i said union city isent that miles away he said yes btu its safer then this place i said ok as we loaded the car a small pakc came out of nowere i unload my rounds on them but they dident stop he said aim for the head so i did all of them droped as i shot there heads fo 1 by 1 we got in the car and drove off we reached green creek befor we ran out of fuel he said we need more fuel i said ok ill check the barns he said meet back at the car i ran to the barn 1st thing i saw was a olf 1978 ford max i called out hay look he came over and said in a happy voice wow i havent seen one of thise in years i got in and tern the key it started he said how mutch gas is left i looked full we said yes come on lets load her up as i went to get the last bakc a larg hord of at lest 5o came running us i grabed the bag and ran i said satrt the dam car i jumped in and we drove off he said thank god we found this car or we woudl be fucked i said yah as i got my breath back said union city here we come we reached the city border we were shocked the city was up in flames nothign but ruins he said oh fuck dam dam dam damit i said were els can we go he sad i dont know maby my sisters i said ok how mutch gas do we have he said not mtuch but we can get there will half a tank so as we drove to his sisters house he said if my sister is one of them can you ill here i said what why he said look i dont wana kill my sister i said ok i gess so we drove ro his sisters he sister came runnign otu with a ak47 i said what the hell she said get out she saw daved and said oh thank god your ok he said ho isi he i said my name is james daved saved my life so after 5 days of fighting off these things i got biten he said oh shit hes bin biten i said what pleas they said fine but our not stayign with us they threw me a gun and a backpakc full of food as i walked away i was attaked by a hord they eat me im one of them now is not that bad im starting to like flesh hah i gess theres no point of me talking anymore i hope you injoyed my pasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:All lower-case